A Warrior and His Hime
by therussell
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED! Set directly when Ichigo wakes up after the battle with Aizen. NO POWERLOSS just needed time to 'reboot'. also none of the fullbring crap. Ichigo x Orihime / IchiHime is only pairing. rated m just incase.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**BEWARE OF SPOILERS!**  
>In this Bleach fanfic, Ichigo will temporarily be in a coma like he was, but his powers will be back when he wakes up and will not have reverted back to how he was prior to the Precipice world (for using so much power at once he was knocked out and now he simply recovered). No Fullbring nonsense and Aizen was "seemingly" exterminated by the Final Getsugatenshou not just beaten. It seemed kind of lame to even continue a series with a now powerless hero, against hollows that is.<br>Basically will just be fluff… no action unless I get a demand for it, aiming for ichihime romance here only. No other pairings. Consider it an extension of the series if it ended right once Aizen was defeated.  
>The only Japanese words and such will be the honorifics (-kun, -chan, -san, ect.) nothing more<p>

by the way Rukia's a devious little midget…

_thoughts_  
>"speech"<br>**Hichigo/Zangetsu**

**Chapter 1  
>Waking Up<strong>

One week after Ichigo passed out after the final battle with Aizen… Ichigo wakes up to his friends in his face… in particular Orihime who got a 'little' too close for her own good in excitement of him coming to… so Ichigo reacted how any man would have.

"GAH!" panicked Ichigo

"OWIE!"

"Inoue!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime apologized frantically while red as a tomato while rubbing her now bumped head.

"It's alright Inoue, sure beats waking up to my eccentric father trying to dropkick me every morning"

**I sure wouldn't mind waking up to her.**

_Huh? YOUR STILL AROUND! Does that mean…_

**Yea I'm still here king. I told you that you would lose your powers, yet I never said it would be permanent or if you would be out cold from exhaustion did I?**

_oh… well that's a relief, would be terrible to just lose all that power and skill I gained all this time wouldn't it?_

**No shit. Not to mention that if you had lost them, neither of us would be able to protect what we each want to protect... Why would I teach you something that would prevent that? Just so you know, use it only as a last resort. You now understand the risk involved with using the Final Getsugatenshou. If at all possible, never use it again.**

"Ichigo-kun!"

"Huh? Since when did you start calling by my first name Inoue?" _not like I mind_considered Ichigo while an extremely faint blush only Uryu was able to detect was on his face.

_Interesting... perhaps he has gone through puberty... he never really has shown any signs of being interested in anyone._thought the Quincy as he gave a satisfied smirk.

Chad simply stood motionless as usual but didn't miss what just happened.

"Oh! I ummm… well… I was trying to break you out of your daze, and well nothing was working so I thought it might work…"  
>"It's alright, I would prefer that actually, come to think of it… why do you add –kun at the end anyways?"<p>

"EEP!" _Exactly how long was I even doing that without noticing?_"well um… you see,"

Chad and Uryu suddenly stood up and Uryu interjected "sorry but we should probobly go now, we'll let you talk in private okay?"

Uryu caught on to what was starting to happen and it would be better if they weren't present. Deep down he just wanted them to be happy after this whole ordeal. _After all he was so focused on saving her above all would have thrown his life away just to bring her home safely without hesitation. as much as I hate to admit, Kurosaki is a very dedicated man with will and determination stronger than steel, and stronger than even my own. He almost obliterated me when he went full-hollow, with his only objective being to eliminate everything that could potentially harm Inoue including myself._

"Uh, okay guys see you later I guess" replied a hopelessly lost shinigami.

"Hmmm" grunted Chad in agreement with his signature 'thumbs up' gesture. He didn't have to be as smart as Uryu to understand that it would be best to let them be alone at the moment.

After they left Orihime and Ichigo turned back to each other with Orihime's blush even worse now.

"Can I ask a question Ichigo-kun?"

"What is it?"

"why is it you look hotter. EEP! I MEANT OLDER!" she rapidly spilled out while becoming beet red from embarassment. _Oh no! I ruined everything! Seeing him like this I can hardly control myself!_

Ichigo's mind went blank at that. _did I hear that correctly?_

**Hell yea you did. Took you till now to figure it out? That girl is beyond obvious you realize you were the ONLY one among your more intelligent friends that didn't know she liked you?**

_oh shut up man!_

With a blush that was now blatantly obvious on his own face… "well… Orihime… I just spent time in the Precipice world and time moves much slower there so I had time to train before I fought Aizen… also did you uh, mean that?"

"I uhhh… maybe? I like your hair longer if you would like an opinion…" she shyly mumbled.

"Oh, I guess I should keep it then if you like it shouldn't I?"

_… wait what? Why should her opinion matter so much… then again, if she says it looks better I won't be made fun of for my hair as much. At least SHE won't ever, then again I don't think she ever has said anything bad towards me. She always is so cheerful or shy with me, though I've seen how she acts with Tatski and others when I'm not in sight. She isn't as happy when I'm not around when I think about it. That and I get overprotective of her, feel stronger when she cheers for me… wow, can't believe I had to stop and think about it._

**You truly are blind aren't you**

Disregarding that comment because it was in fact accurate, Ichigo went back to Orihime who he was now seeing a bit differently…

"Ichigo-kun? Are you okay? You just blanked out again."

"Oh sorry talking to Zangetsu is all, I have some good news by the way Orihime. I didn't lose my powers like I initially thought, they are slowly returning. The Final Getsugatenshou just drained me so much I collapsed from exhaustion."

"Oh! That's wonderful! I knew you would hate not being able to do anything..."

"Like being able to protect you Orihime?" he injected with a smirk

It was Orihime's turn to go blank. _wait me? Why me specifically? Why not just everyone? He said me! Noone else. just me! ME!_

"EEP!" she squeaked. "What about everyone else?"

"well yea them too, but you seem to be more important to me Orihime. I charged directly into Hueco Mundo for you! do you realize that to many that is practically suicide? i lost count how many hollows i had to fight to get to you, and even after i finally reached you, I still had to keep going no matter the cost."

Orihime was shocked now. _I never even thought about that. He endured so much and fought so hard just to save me of all people..._she thought as her eyes began to water.

"I noticed some things I was too blind to see. I can always count on you. I just can't lose you, that's why i fight so fiercely to protect you. Why I refuse to use my mask around you. I hate my Visored powers but if it means i can protect you i will use them. I don't know what I would do without you. Rukia helps me out at times, but all she ever does is yell at me, you always make me feel better just by being near me. It also seems as though I actually smile when I'm around you. I haven't really smiled since my mother died."

Poor Orihime was now speechless trying desperately to process what he said in every way possible. _D-does he really mean all that?_

"Gah! what am I even saying?" he scoffed as his usual scowl returned

"Eh?"

"This sounds so sappy. Ugh this is another effect you have on me. You make me drop my guard completely."

"NO!" she yelled

"Huh?"

"It doesn't sound sappy Ichigo-kun, not at all… I *sniff* don't really know *sniff* what to say. I made you go through so much pain because of my selfishness. I thought by going it would protect you Ichigo-*sniff*-kun. I was jealous of Rukia at times, I mean I do like her a lot, but she seems to help you so much more than I ever have..."

"Orihime…" he quietly muttered

"Hmm?" she said wiping away her tears.

"Why would you be jealous of that annoying, bossy, midget with the art skills of a three year old? I've come to realize you are far more important to me than just a friend Hime... I would gladly jump right back into Hueco Mundo all over again for you without a second thought."

Little did they know said midget was in the next room. _Oh I am so going to get later for that, but I need to 'encourage' them a bit first. Orihime will just be too hesitant, and Ichigo is just retarted._

_Wait. Did I just call her Hime?_ realized a now dumbstruck Ichigo _... Dammit_

"Hi-Hime?" the poor girl was beyond puzzled now. _He... He said I was more important to him as a friend?_

Now her eyes were wide as saucers, with her tears having subsided finally.

"Uh you don't like it heh heh?" he said nervously while scratching the back of his head

"NO! I mean um… I don't really mind" she answered meekly. _I thought only in my dreams would he ever call me that…_

"Well that's good" he sighed.

The vertically-challenged shinagami was now hiding behind a corner as the two were facing each other with Ichigo sitting up in his bed now talking to Orihime who was frozen next to him. Neither saw her approach from the side silently.

"Um... Hime?" he asked as he moved towards her nervously so they were now completely face to face close enough to feel the other's breath. He didn't know what to do next.

"Ye-yes Ichigo-Kun?" Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. She was too stunned to do anything more as he took her hand gently into his own intertwining their fingers together. both were blushing profusely at this point. _His... His hands are tough and calloused, but they are so warm and gentle at the same time... I think I'm getting goosebumps! AAH! I don't know what to do! WORK DUMMY BRAIN!_

"I think I MMMRRRFFF!"

In a heartbeat he was shoved forward into Orihime by an unknown force, forcing his lips to lock with her's unexpectedly upon impact.

Ichigo's mind went blank while Orihime's overloaded with her fantasies. A very diabolical pint-size matchmaker left as fast as she came, but neither could have noticed a resurrected Aizen approaching anyways right now.

But neither Ichigo nor Orihime pulled back after the collision. It wasn't just shock either. Instantly once their lips made contact, Orihime immediately leaped at this chance and started to try to kiss him, tackling him to the bed with her eyes glazed over. To her it seemed as though he leaned in to take her by surprise and succeeded.

To say that Ichigo was surprised was a massive understatement, but after she started kissing him he didn't want to hurt her feelings by hesitating so he immediately began to kiss her back. Needless to say, Orihime could die now and be happy.. The man of her dreams, who somehow got even more attractive in a single day's time, was now KISSING HER.

Orihime decided to try something bold and brushed his lower lip with her tongue asking for entry. He immediately complied and their tongues began to caress one another. Okay, NOW Orihime was certainly in heaven now. His left hand was now firmly on the small of her back and the right lightly running through her hair.

_I can't believe this actually happening!_she mentally squealed. Her hands were rested on his well-toned chest and she was certain she would need to change her panties soon or they would be ruined. But it was totally worth losing a pair of panties for having this moment last longer.

Ichigo was having much 'larger' problems of his own. He wasn't having an easy time controlling his body with Orihime on top of his shirtless form feeling up every inch of his upper half.

Ichigo had so many thoughts running through his head. They went as follows since the initial collision:

_what the hell just happ-_

_GAH! ORIHIME!_

_I'M NOT A PERV! I'M NOT A PERV! I'M NOT A PERV!_

**Save it king, we both know you're in denial about it GAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

_SHUT U-... HOLY SH-... WOW... Ohhhh hellllll yessssssssssss…_

**That onion-head got you good king, and since when are you the horse?**

_RUKIA CAUSED THIS? I am gunna kill that midget! Wait... What do you mean by I'm the hor-_

_ohohohhhhhh myyyyyyyy godddd hime…_


	2. Chapter 2: Afterglow

Tite Kubo owns Bleach Copyright  
>I do not. Please support the official release. It's good. Watch it now. LEGALLY like on hulu.<p>

"Speech"  
><em>Thoughts<em>  
><strong>HichigoZangetsu**

**Chapter 2: Afterglow**

**(Everyone excluding anyone from soul society headed back to the world of the living, and boy did they have some interesting news…)**

"Ichigo, why are you smiling!" demanded a very frightened Tatsuki. "It's creepy! You never smile!"

Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru also stood in shock at the apocalyptic situation before them. Ichigo was grinning like an idiot just like he used to before his mother died. He looked like such a goof, what happened to the pissed-off bad-boy everyone knew? What could have possibly caused him to smile like that, heck, to smile at all? But that wasn't what scared them the most…

"AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ORIHIME'S HAND?" she screamed.

She was just too confused. She thought he would never catch on, and so suddenly too. She knew about her feelings, but he never showed sing of liking ANYONE.

Chizuru on the other hand was fuming. "What do you think you're doing with my Hime, Kurosaki!" she spat venomously.

Ichigo was trying so hard not to laugh at their reactions, and you know he NEVER laughs. They were doing exactly what he expected and their faces were priceless. Orihime was flushed with embarrassment at all the attention drawn to her. She was certainly proud of what was about to be announced though. After all, she's been dreaming about it for so long now.

Ichigo gave her hand a light squeeze to reassure her it'll be okay and she relaxed a little bit at his comfort. _I think I fall in love with him more and more every day_ she thought lovingly.

"Everyone…." (drum roll please) "Hime and I are dating now."

You could hear a pin drop in the classroom. Everyone was frozen at his words. Orihime looked like she was going to burst and do a little victory dance on someone's head.

"WHAT!" they all yelled in unison after a prolonged silence.

"Orihime is my girlfriend now. I don't want to repeat myself." his scowl suddenly returning which actually calmed everyone's nerves a bit. "Why are you all so shocked?"

"WHY!" exclaimed Tatsuki "WHY DO YOU THINK ICHIGO? NONE OF US SAW THIS COMING SO SOON WITHOUT ANY SIGNS DAMMIT!"

"That isn't entirely accurate if I may point out," claimed Uryu as he pushed up his glasses "Sado-san and I knew it was likely to happen soon, but not in one night. It certainly scared us when we came back after leaving them alone. We wouldn't dare open the door." He finished with a blush on his face. Even Chad looked a little disturbed about that particular memory.

_We were a bit loud…_ thought both Ichigo and Orihime with a massive blush on each of their faces.

**Flashback:**

Ichigo and Orihime were laying under the covers of his bed with Ichigo on his back holding Orihime close to him with her snuggled up next to him. She had her hand across his torso and her head resting on his chest inhaling his scent. Ichigo was playing with her hand with his free hand and felt as though everything was right with the world now. He used to think emotions like affection and love were just something to cloud your judgment so he never bothered with any girl. Yet… Orihime was different from most girls, certainly the most beautiful girl he has EVER seen, and she was now lying beside him... NAKED

"Hime?" he asked softly.

"Yes Ichigo-kun?" she purred.

"I think I may have loved you for a long time now without realizing it. It all makes sense now and it… it feels right."

She started to giggle.

"What's so funny about what I said?"

"Hee hee it just seems so out of character for you to come up with cheesy comments. Don't worry it was kinda cute"

"What! That wasn't cheesy! And what do you mean cute? I don't like cute!"

**King you have no idea how sad that sounded. You could have done way better.**

_Shut up. I already know that… Can't you see I'm trying to come up with something to recover? This is all I've got!_

**You are pathetic. You can't even handle making a woman swoon over you. You disgust me sometimes…**

_You know this isn't the same as fighting hollows!_

**Makes no difference to me, you're the one who deprived yourself of practice and experience. You're lucky I was able to send you some images of what to do or this would have been a disaster.**

_Thanks I guess, I had a rough idea but I'm not like Keigo who keeps trying to show me dirty magazines…_

**There's something not quite right about him. Hime is still here, you have work to do King. Don't mess up again.**

"Ichigo-kun… Before I was taken to Hueco Mundo I was allowed to say goodbye to one person. I chose you. I told myself that night if I lived for five different lifetimes I would still fall in love with the same man, and I almost kissed you that night." She began to have tears stream down her face at the memory.

"Re-really? I knew I felt some of your spiritual presence left behind that morning. Wait did you say almost?"

"Yes, I was going to because I was planning on leaving for good and knew I wouldn't see you ever again. I was being selfish and couldn't do that to you, I'm sorry Ichigo-kun…"

"Hime, do you realize the real reason I marched right into Hueco Mundo? I didn't understand this feeling then but I can clearly see it now."

Her eyes widened and time seemed to be at a standstill. _Is he? Is he really going to say what I think he's going to say?_

_This is it…_ thought Ichigo as he brought her face to face with him while cupping her cheek wiping away her tears that started to stream down her face once again.

"Hime… I love you"

She suddenly went limp in his arms.

**Good job genius you made the poor girl faint… I wonder how she would react to you proposing to her, eh King?**

_WHAT! Why the hell did you two have to fuse? You turned old man Zangetsu into a smartass Hichigo! What the hell do I call you guys anyway?_

**:End Flashback**

_Took me a while to get her to come to._

"Are you happy about all of this Orihime?" questioned Tatsuki with a raised eyebrow.

"YES! I mean um… Yes, I'm happy to be with Ichigo-kun…"

"Well then… Uh, I hope you too have a great relationship then I guess. Just remember Ichigo I will beat the hell out of you if you hurt her," Ichigo instantly paled at this "other than that I don't have an issue with it. To be honest you're the only guy I approve of for her."

"Also I'll keep Chizuru off your back as an apology for yelling at you like that earlier."

"DON'T *sniff* RUB IT IN!" The psychotic lesbian was bawling her eyes out pathetically at the loss of her favorite groping target.

"Don't worry, she's just being overdramatic as usual" assured Tatsuki.

**That girl has issues King, watch your back. I don't want to have to step in to save your sorry ass from an insane lesbian. Lock your windows at night for a while just to be safe.**

_Shut it before I decide to fight Kenpachi!_

**…**

_That shut him up._

"One last thing Ichigo…" Tatsuki said as she was heading towards her seat

"Sure what is it?" he asked curiously.

"For what it's worth, good luck with that nutcase family of yours." Tatsuki warned with a smirk.

Ichigo paled at this realization, and Orihime was clueless as to why. After all, how bad could they be?

**…**

_FUCK!_

**End of Chapter 2**

the flash back skips the sex. it was implied. i mean the chapter is friggin called afterglow dammit. and it shouldnt seem rushed that he said i love you in the second chapter. after all his feelings had developed throughout the whole series, and they just made love... sooo... no lemons here, sorry

how do you think his dad will react? Yuzu I'm unsure about how she will react. Karin won't care, and what about Kon? and his friends in the soul society? and Urahara's shop people? lotta people to go through


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Family

Tite Kubo owns Bleach Copyrights and stuff.

I do not. Please support the official release. Really, do it. NOW

Also this is just a fanfic. It's not real.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Hichigo/Zangetsu**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Family**

**Just so you know… You're totally screwed.**

_Quiet! I'm trying to see if there is a way out of this! Those weirdos will scare her away! and there is Kon to deal with… Dammit! Why do I have to be stuck with a family of crazies?_

**Must be a family trait…**

_SHUT UP! You aren't helping!_

"Ichigo-kun?" Orihime asked gently as she walked hand-in-hand towards his home. He was bringing her to meet his family…

"Huh?" snapping out of his days he looked down at his Hime, her eyes filled with concern.

"Why do you seem so troubled? I-I'm not being a b-burden to you am I?" she asked as she was beginning to cry.

Not wanting to see his girlfriend cry he immediately smiled at her to calm her down. Not a smirk. Not that goofy grin everyone thought was long gone until recently. It was a genuine smile that was only for her. As always, it made her heart flutter and gave her the strength she needed, thus quenching her tears.

"Hime, you have never been a burden to me or anyone. Without you I would be dead. Scratch that… I technically died TWICE in Hueco Mundo against Uliquirrora and you brought me back. You gave me the strength to beat him and Grimmjow. You really have no idea how important you are" he told her as he looked deeply into her eyes. They had stopped walking and he was now holding her close. She was speechless.

"I-I-I-I…" she was blushing like crazy and had no idea what to do or say. Her feet were magnetized to the ground and stuttering like crazy and fidgeting constantly. Ichigo just laughed.

"you have no idea how adorable you look when you do that. That will NEVER get old. HAHAHAHA!" he started laughing harder than he ever had. Orihime just blushed so red she looked like she just downed a barrel of jalapeños.

_How does she do this to me? I thought I was supposed to be scowling all the time not giving a crap about anyone's opinion… and here she has me laughing so hard my sides are beginning to hurt._

Orihime on the other hand had other thoughts. _What happened to the scowling Ichigo I knew… well, I fell in love with him not because of all the scowling, brooding, and generally not showing he cares about anything… I love his determination, his gentleness, his protectiveness, and caring side that only a few ever see. He's a big softie under that tough exterior of his… LIKE A STALE MARSHMELLOW! But now it seems as though he still doesn't care, but in the sense he doesn't care if anyone sees this side of him anymore… Ichigo-kun… do you realize how much you make me want you? It gets worse every second. Mmmmm… he fills that need very well too. Ugh I'm still having trouble concealing the fact that I can't walk straight. I never knew guys could be as big as your forearm down there! At least he's gentle…_

Her 'innocent' thoughts were causing her to blush again, and subconsciously rubbing her legs together as if to get rid of an itch… _Stupid body! Not now… I need to meet his family first… besides… Ichigo-kun wouldn't like it if I seemed like a-a-a…_

"Hime?"

"EEK!" she nearly jumped straight out of her skin.

"Welcome back Hime haha" he always loved her antics… he used to think she was just odd… but now he thinks it's hilarious. "Come on Hime, my house is this way. Also, to answer your question earlier about being troubled… well let's just say they are… different."

"If they are anything like you Ichigo-kun… I know I'll like them…"

"Uh yeah… only one of my sisters is normal, the other one acts like she's the mom."

"What about your dad? I remember he was there right before you collapsed but he didn't say anything"

"Ugh, He's the one I'm worried about… You'll see why."

**Time skip: Approaching Ichigo's front door**

As they approached, only Ichigo noticed his sister Yuzu and his father glued to the windows with their eyes bugging out in shock, Karin was just sitting on the couch watching TV… _Here we go… they better not embarrass her… GAH who am I kidding it's ensured that they will. _

"You two will end up scaring her away if you keep that up." Karin stated

Yuzu and Isshin were frozen in shock. Not only had he brought a girl home, HE WAS HOLDING HANDS WITH HER! They were speechless.

They were broken out of their frozen state when they heard the door start to open.

"I'm home, and I brought someone. Try not to smother her!" his scowl was now present as he had a good idea what was coming.

Orihime had never been so nervous in her life… aside from a few nights ago… _What if they don't like me… AGH! WHAT IF THEY ARE ROBOTS FROM THE FUTURE! OH NO! THAT WOULD MEAN MY ICHIGO-KUN WAS ONE TOO!_

As she finished her exaggerated fears, Isshin was already plastered up against the poster of his wife bawling.

"OH MASAKI! OUR ICHIGO HAS BROUGHT HOME SOMEONE WHO WILL GIVE US GRANDCHILDREN! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO PROUD!"

Ichigo snapped "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I RING MY GIRLFRIEND HERE TO MEET YOU PEOPLE AND YOU DON'T ATTEMPT TO AT LEAST TRY TO ACT NORMAL!"

CLANG!

Yuzu froze and at the word 'girlfriend' she dropped the food she was carrying to the table.

"Yuzu you dropped the rice" stated Karin calmly

"I-I-Ichigo? Why? Don't you love us anymore? Why do you have to leave us!"

"He's not leaving Yuzu relax." Karin replied.

"I'm not leaving, I just brought her here for dinner and to meet you crazies!"

"ICHIGO MY SON! HOW DID YOU GET ONE LIKE THAT! **HER BOOBS ARE HU-"**

CRASH!

Ichigo sent his father through the wall before he could finish that sentence.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU MADE ORIHIME FAINT!"

**End of Chapter 3**

**Poor Orihime… it was too much for her to handle all at once hahaha**

**I figure they would act this way… comment plz!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

Tite Kubo owns Bleach Copyrights and stuff.

I do not. Please support the official release.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Hichigo/Zangetsu**

_**Sound Effects**_

**Chapter 4: Dinner**

Orihime was confused…

_Wha? What… what happened? I remember coming with Ichigo-kun to his house… and his father… he warned me about his father… he said I was going to give him and the woman on that poster GRANDCHILDREN! Wait was that Ichigo-kun's mother?_

Slowly she came back to her senses as she started hearing more ruckus beyond the safety of her mind.

"YOU CANN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO HER DAD! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE A NORMAL YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled in anger as he was trading fists in a frenzied mid-air battle in the living room with said father.

"But Ichigo my son! Where is the fun in that!" he said confidently with his childish grin.

Suddenly they both smashed their fists simultaneously into the others face full force (think first episode of anime).

"When did you get so strong…" his father weakly mumbled as he collapsed to the floor.

Ichigo just shrugged it off and went to check on his Hime who was resting on the couch while Yuzu tended to her with a cold wet towel on her forehead.

"Ugh…" she started to stir.

"Hime! Are you okay? Sorry about my idiotic father… I set him straight…"

"Wait you… you what? Ichigo-kun! You shouldn't do that to your father!" she squeaked out once she noticed a defeated Isshin face-down on the floor.

As if on command he replied joyfully "FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME!" tears now streaming down his face over-dramatically.

"I wouldn't go that far dad… your still a moron" stated Karin. Isshin paled at that while Yuzu, Ichigo, and Orihime sweatdropped.

Isshin hung his head and let his arms fall to their sides in defeat. Moping he waddled over to the table and sat down.

"I-Is your father going to be okay?" asked Orihime innocently.

"Don't worry about him he's always like this" said Karin looking bored as usual "this is normal for us"

"Sadly…" Ichigo huffed.

"I-I see…" replied Orihime. She wasn't sure to be scared of all of this, or admire how energetic they are (aside from Karin). _They are nice though… no matter how strange they are._

Orihime just put on her usual smile. "Can I help with anything Yuzu-san?"

"Hime. In this house we don't really bother with formalities. You can already see why. In fact… you don't really need to use it for me either after everything we went through together…"

"WHAT! YOU TO BUTTERED THE MUFFIN?" screamed Isshin, soon after he met Ichigo's fist again followed by the wall. "OW…." He groaned.

"Ichigo! Why did you do that? To answer your question we didn't have muffins."

Everyone including Isshin sweatdropped.

_She's not really this innocent is she? I think she just answered dad's question._ Thought Karin.

"In fact! I put red bean paste on it instead! Yummy!" Orihime happily proclaimed. Everyone elses stomachs churned at that odd combo.

"Hime, you put red bean paste on EVERYTHING you eat…" Ichigo pointed out.

"YES! It's my favorite!"

"Ichigo how is she alive?" asked Yuzu as she looked at Orihime quizzically.

"Because I'm alive and breathing. Anyways I never got to introduce her to you because of all your antics!" he glared towards his grinning father. "Anyways, this beautiful woman is my girlfriend Inoue Orihime" he proudly stated as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Orihime was blushing furiously from the attention and Ichigo's comment.

_I-Ichigo said I'm beautiful_. She pinched herself.

It hurt.

_Yay I'm not dreaming!_

"AMAZING WORK MY BOY! YOU TAKE AFTER ME AFTER ALL! HAHAHAHAA!"

For the third time in 10 minutes they all sweatdropped, even Orihime did.

"Anyways… everyone to the table let's eat!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Ooooooh yay! I hope we have muffins!"

**End of Chapter 4**

**You could say this was part 2 of the previous chapter. I love Ichigo's family lol. And Orihime's cluelessness/semi-innocent mind.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Walk Home

Tite Kubo owns Bleach Copyrights and stuff.

I do not. Please support the official release. Seriously, its freaking awesome! READ THE MANGA NOW!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Hichigo/Zangetsu**

_**Sound Effects**_

**Chapter 5: The Walk Home**

Dinner itself went surprisingly well, much to Ichigo's surprise. After the initial shock and chaos upon arrival, Ichigo's family and Orihime practically blended together seamlessly, as if she was always a member of the family.

Afterwards, Ichigo was walking Orihime home after escaping his crazy father who was going on and on about "future grandchildren" and how he can't wait to be a granddaddy. Orihime must have adapted quickly because she took things a lot better than she initially did. She just smiled and laughed the whole time blushing furiously at Isshin's more 'direct' comments.

Ichigo's sisters seemed very happy to have another woman in the house_. I've never seen them all so happy. Even Karin was smiling so hard I thought her face was gunna split._

_It's almost as if… she's the new heart of our family._

"Ichigo-kun?" a sweet voice said snapping him from his thoughts. He offered her a reassuring smile to calm her worried expression. _She is always worrying about me. Man I'm stupid. This could have happened a long time ago._

"Just thinking Hime" he told her.

"About what?"

He started scratching the back of his head and blushing, embarrassed about sharing thoughts. _Not exactly used to this sort of thing…_

"uh, I'll tell you some other time Hime" he stammered out.

"hmm okay" she giggled at him, finding his reaction to such a simple question cute. _He's too innocent under that tough guy shell of his. The smallest things can easily fluster him_.

**You're making yourself look like a boob 'king'.**

_Shut up Zangetsu!_

**Just man up already and grow a pair. You're embarrassing me.**

Ichigo was visibly fuming, his expression hardened as if silently staring down an invisible enemy.

"What's he saying now?" Orihime asked sweetly, head tilted in curiosity.

Ichigo instantly blanked at that. _What? Why would she want to know at all?_

**Because you dunce have you forgotten already? We are essentially one and the same. I am a part of you. THAT is why she wants to know.**

"He said I'm making myself look like a boob"

**Not to mention you're a weakling…**

"OH SHUT UP!"

Orihime was now clutching her sides laughing her heart out, which made Ichigo panic more.

"Stop it Hime it's not funny!"

After her laughing fit subsided and Ichigo calmed down, they arrived at Orihime's house all too soon.

to be continued…

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter.**

**This is merely a rough draft; I am counting on readers to give me tips and to suggest things to me. Also tell me of any inconsistencies I may have created, as well of any out-of-character instances. **

**Also, just because I wrote this doesn't mean I will die if they never end up together. This is a fan-created fiction as the name implies. FICTION, not REAL. That is all.**


End file.
